


normal teen stuff (how to successfully sneak out of the house)

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [329]
Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Drabble, During season 2, Gen, Just let them be normal teens, Sibling Bonding, Sneaking Out, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Is he sleeping?” he asked, and Aja nodded.“Yes. Did you take care of the blanks, little brother?”
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [329]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	normal teen stuff (how to successfully sneak out of the house)

Aja carefully exited her room. It was late, and she heard the tv running, and saw the light from it in the otherwise dark living room. Varvatos laid on the couch, snoring loudly. This would be their best chance to get out of the house undiscovered.

The akiridion carefully tiptoed back into her room where Krel sat, typing away on his phone that he had given access to the whole mothership.

“Is he sleeping?” he asked, and Aja nodded.

“Yes. Did you take care of the blanks, little brother?”

“I’m currently doing that.” Krel answered, a huge smile on his face as he typed, and then with one final press, was done. His phone lit up, and he gave her three thumbs up as a result. “The blanks are now asleep until five AM. As long as we’re back before that, and manage to sneak past Vex, we’ll make it.”

“Nice, we can do it little brother. Let’s open the window and sneak out. Then we won’t have to sneak through the front door on the way back, and Vex won’t spot you going to your room.”

Yes, they had really thought this out. This way, neither Vex or the blanks would catch them. Or Zadra for the matter. She always spent the entire nights in the mothership and was only up in the house during the days. When she wasn’t watching them, she tried to find a way to contact Akiridion-5. After all, according to her, one guard during night was enough.

And that, made this possible.

“Good plan, now, let’s put on our transductions and leave. We can’t exactly show up like this. I mean, this town knows about trolls, but not us.”

“Of course. DJ Kleb can’t exactly show up all blue. But, he got to show up, because he, that means you, is the DJ at Mary’s party. And, we’re already ten mekrons late. No Kleb, no party.”

“Fine, let’s go. We deserve some fun.”

“Indeed, as rebellious  _ human _ teenagers, we’ll party. That is what we do, and we’ll blend in while having fun! It’ll be lively. This is much more interesting than skelteg fights.”

“Aja,  _ everything  _ is more interesting than skelteg fighting. No offense.”

“Did you want a ride on my hoverboard or not, little brother? Or do you prefer to be even more late to Mary’s party? I’m pretty sure the DJ needs to be on time.”

“Curse you!”

Yes, the bond between siblings was a special one.


End file.
